


Feel It Still

by hahahaharlequin



Series: YAKU Week, 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Gen, I gave them a farm sorry - Freeform, Mentions of Kita Shinsuke - Freeform, Paper Towns sort of vibe, and by "normal" I meant that they don't play sports, and his granny - Freeform, kuroyaku are best pals, maybe more? - Freeform, or was it Looking For Alaska? - Freeform, whichever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hahahaharlequin/pseuds/hahahaharlequin
Summary: YAKU Week, 2020[Day 4]: Night sky +TFR's Writing Prompt Number 425:"Really? A farm?""Don't judge me, I like the quiet."
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou & Yaku Morisuke
Series: YAKU Week, 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873615
Kudos: 2
Collections: Yaku Week 2020 Collection





	Feel It Still

_ "Really? A farm?"  _

He should have really known his friend wasn't one to be so easily convinced by a handwritten note saying that he'll be gone for a while, and would rather not have anyone go looking for him. 

With no one at home to even bother about him, he thought of running away, to somewhere far enough that no one would know his name nor his face. 

Somewhere he could start anew.

But--

"Don't judge me, I like the quiet." he chides his friend, Kuroo, who's leaning over his face, sweating like he'd just run in a marathon. He probably has, with the way he's kneeling, and trying to catch his breath.

Crossing his arms to rest his head, Morisuke leans back into the hay, jostling the few chickens he was having a sleepover with. The owner of the farm was a nice old lady who had trouble hearing and her grandson who looked to be far too serious to even be in the same age bracket as him and Kuroo. 

Clearly, Kuroo was having a hard time balancing himself on the ladder by the edge of the loft where Morisuke was  _ still  _ lying down, watching the stars twinkle in the cloudless night sky. 

_ "You really aren't gonna help me up, or what?" _

After a beat of silence, and much consideration, he lets out a huff of annoyance, and moves aside, pulling his friend up beside him in the loft. One of the three chickens laying in the stacks of hay where he lay flies out the window, while the other two are huddled close; one of them has their wing around the other. Something that Morisuke noticed Kuroo was attempting, with the way he's stretching his jacket open to accommodate the both of them. 

"You're lucky you're tiny,  _ Yakkun,"  _ he snickers, as Morisuke lets himself get enveloped in the friendly gesture. But that doesn't mean he'll let it slide, so Kuroo only grunts when Morisuke elbows him in the side. 

They spend the evening like that, talking about school, catching up about their friends, and how the farm life was treating Morisuke  _ ("quite well, surprisingly; the farm owner's grandson is kinda weird, like Kenma weird, but he's nice, I guess")  _ , when Kuroo pops the question:

"Are you  _ really  _ not coming back home with me?"

He stares out the open window, and at the moon above. 

Kuroo leaves at the break of dawn to catch the first bus back to the city.

Kuroo leaves his jacket behind. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> // this took me too long to finish, and continue, bc I got stuck on this one when the mood turned all somber, and stuff, sorry


End file.
